


Look at the sky tonight (All the stars have a reason)

by nineseven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A lot of failed comedy attempts, Angst??, F/F, Handonbrotp??, Lets pretend it does hehe, Maya who speaks our prayers, One Shot, Praise the kitchen, Simp Hope??, does past memories count as fluff, if you know who the artist is from the title ill love you forever, lets pretend its funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineseven/pseuds/nineseven
Summary: Josie broke Hope's heart without explanation, now it's just glances in the hallway and avoiding eye contact in class. Hope is going to love Josie forever but (attempts to) move on with the new wolf in school, Maya.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 19
Kudos: 91





	Look at the sky tonight (All the stars have a reason)

**Author's Note:**

> ill be surprised if people actually read this 
> 
> anyways enjoy for the ones who does read :o

_Hope and Josie have been cuddling in bed all day, Josie's back to Hope's chest. Within' the last hour Hope has been playing with Josie's hair, her_ _immediately relaxing into the feeling. Cause' it's natural- natural for them to be like this. To be just in love._

_In the beginning of the day Josie had her visible 'I'm contemplating' look. (Hope knows because she's a good girlfriend). What Josie was thinking about was the big mystery but Hope wasn't going to push for her to tell her instead she tries to comfort her in any way she knows how. It seems to be working, Josie's mood getting better until-_

_"Hope we need to talk." Josie gets up from their current position to look her in the eye._

_Hope doesn't feel any type of emotion, she's not scared, nervous or anything in those categories. If they were having issues, she believes they'll just talk it out, because at the end of the day Hope knows in her heart that they're soulmates and it'll always be them- them together always._

_She looks at Josie to see her eyes are starting to water, on reflex Hope's hand goes to Josie cheek to wipe the tears that slips out. "What's wrong baby?" Hope frowns._

_Josie laughs and brushes the tears away, "Nothing, I just really love you."_

_Hope brings her other hand to cup Josie's face bringing their faces closer together so they can rest each other foreheads on each other. "I love you too."_

_That's the end of the beginning._

_Exactly seven days later Josie breaks Hope's heart with no explanation._

_Hope had been waiting at the dock for her and Josie's date for ten minutes now. It was unusual, Josie was never late. Hope started pacing around anxiously until she spots Josie by a tree watching her carefully. "Josie", Hope breathes as she starts making her way to the brunette._

_Josie gives a small smile, a fake one. It's the one she gives Roman, but why is she giving it to Hope? "Hey."_

_Hope pushes the hair that got out of place while she was pacing back. "There's still some sunlight, we can still have our date?"_

_Josie has an unwavering look, and it's making her feel unsettled. Josie was acting weird and Hope wasn't used to it. "No, I dont think we can have our date."_

_She looks at the brunette blankly. What did that mean? Did Josie want to go straight to sex? No, no. Josie wasn't like that unless she was really really- "Why?"_

_Josie looks at Hope in the eyes, breathing in and out slowly before she starts rubbing her hands together. "Because I want to break up."_

_She wants to what- Hope has a hard time believing what Josie is saying. She's repeating the exact words so she can get a grasp on what she means. "Because I want to break up." "Because I want to break up" "Because I want to-"_

_"You want to break up?" Hope says in disbelief._

_"Yes." Her voice unwavering._

_"Why?" She barely breathes out. Hope wants to die? Does she really want to? She cant imagine her life without Josie. This is all.._

_Hard._

_"Josie is there someone else? Am I not making you happy? Did I do something wrong? We were just together last- Why the sudden change? You just told me you loved me a couple hours ago." Hope frowns, eyes close to tears looking for some type of answer, just anything to wake her up from this nightmare._

_"It's just time for me to move on, I'll see you around Hope," Josie walks away without a tear shed._

_"Was I the only one in love.." Hope mumbles to herself._

* * *

It's been about a month since their break up. When news got out every claim Hope had on Josie disappeared. All the hickeys, bite marks, her scent- all gone. Lizzie approached Hope too, she was oddly comforting to Hope, and apologized on Josie's behalf. Although, that wasn't really needed.

She had been in her first period class- a class shared with Josie. After everything Josie asked the teacher to switch partners so now she was _Jed's_ partner. Everything about that situation, her wolf hated. Josie _was_ hers, they were supposed to be _always and forever_. 

_Hope was preparing to paint in her room when she hears the door open and close. "Hey." falls softly from Josie's mouth._

_She_ _immediately gleams dropping all her art supplies to give Josie a hug and a quick peck on her lips. "Hey back." She looks at the clock, 3:56. "I thought you weren't going to be here for another hour._

_Josie smiles radiating off an euphoric energy. "Well Jade called off our tutoring session so I thought I'll see my-" She eyes the art supplies on the floor, "Artistic girlfriend."_

_Hope doesn't need to hear anything else, she claims Josie's lips with her own softly, trying to pour every ounce of love she can. She brings Josie closer by her hips, resting her hands on them running a shiver down the brunette's spine._

_Josie's hands make their way to Hope's hair when Hope picks Josie up dropping her softly on the bed. She begs for permission dragging her tongue along her mouth, the siphoner granting happily with a whimper. The tribrid brings her hand under Josie's shirt dragging her fingertips on her girlfriend's stomach._

_Hope starts leaving hickey by hickey by hickey on her neck wanting to mark and mark her, making Josie whimper at the burn. Her hands itch up to right under Josie's chest rubbing tiny circles warning her she's about to tease her further as she starts nipping at Josie's neck to her collarbone to make her bite marks not hurt as much._

_Josie's hands scrunch up Hope's hair her whispering for Hope to take off her shirt. The tribird happily complies then rips Josie's shirt off, making her way down to her heaving chest. When Hope takes off the brunette's bra with one swift move to start sucking- leaving marks everywhere (it's a wolf thing) she starts clawing at her back that would hurt if she wasn't a supernatural._

_"You're so beautiful Jo." Hope whispers against her chest, taking a nipple in her mouth. Josie moans, shivering at the contact and compliment._

_Hope looks at Josie who looks painfully turned on, leaving her chest Hope kisses Josie, teeth and tongue clashing. Josie takes two deep breathes. "Paint me like one of your French girls."_

_She isn't surprised at the request, but Hope wanted to taste Josie. She kisses Josie forehead whispering, "Whatever you want baby."_

_Hope gets up, grabbing her supplies off the floor getting ready._

She snaps out of her memory when Lizzie comes in her classroom. "Mr.McClain I need Hope, my dad said wants to speak with her."

Mr.McClain nods and signals for Hope to leave. She looks at Josie (who looks like she wasn't even paying attention) before she leaves for his office.

* * *

Hope reaches his office to find a new face. A girl with soft-like features, dark brown eyes, beautiful curly hair, and cheekbones that make her stand out. "Hope, this is Maya," Alaric introduces. "I need you to show her around for the next couple days so you'll be excused from class." He takes a seat rubbing his beard, "She's a wolf so ease her in."

She walks over to Maya and holds out her hand, "Im Hope- but you already knew that cause Dr.Saltzman said that." 

Maya smiles laughing shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you Hope."

There's something bright- sun-like about Maya's smile that she haven't seen since her and Josie broke up. This might be good, bring Hope out her ill-state. "It's nice to meet you too." She looks at the door then back at Maya, "Should we start the tour?"

Maya nods, getting out her seat to stretch. Hope gestures to the room, ignoring Alaric, "This is the principle office."

The wolf nods and looks around, and says sarcastically, "Oh for real? I never knew that."

Hope and Maya burst into laugher. So Hope now knew two things about Maya: She was absolutely beautiful (not like Josie though), and she's funny. These are good qualities Hope needs to brighten her life up a little bit. "So shall we get going?" 

"We shall." 

* * *

Hope thought Maya might want to see the gym first. She opens the door and forgets that the wolves had gym class first period. (To let out their pent-up energy.) 

She gives Maya an apologetic smile not knowing if she wanted to meet the wolves quite yet. "So this is the gym.. and as you can smell-" They both scrunch up their nose at the smell that smells like _hot dogs in winter?_

The wolf covers her nose with her hand as the wolves start to notice her presence. "Mikaelson! Who is this?"

Hope looks at Jed's bitch boy with unforgiven eyes. What was his name? Her and Josie just called him bitch boy. Was it _Mitch- Mike- Michael?_ "This is Maya, a new wolf at the school. I'll introduce her to the pack once the alpha meets her first." She gives him a smile Josie gave her when she broke her heart.

She grabs Maya hand dragging her out the gym to the cafeteria taking a seat at a random table. "Sorry about that, I just really don't like him."

Maya nods as she takes a seat in-front of her. "Oh is he someone I should avoid?" She quirks her eyebrow up with an amusing smile.

Hope stares at Maya, she can tell she's trying to bring up the mood and appreciates it dearly. She gives her a genuine smile then glances at the clock briefly, 9:23. The bell is about to ring, _where did the time go?_ "Yes definitely, unless you're into people who follows an asshole orders all the time."

The brunette looks as though she's considering, hand on chin rubbing it, eyebrows scrunched, and eyes on the table. "Nope I don't think I'm into that."

"Oh then what are you into then-" Hope says on reflex.

Before Maya has time to react the bell rings, students flooding the hallway in the distance. Hope sees Josie walking out with Jed laughing at something he said. It makes her see-

_Gold._

Envy has no rest, Hope wishes she could be him.

She snaps out of it when Maya hands rub under her eyes asking if she was okay. Hope blinks once, then twice to see the world in black and white again. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She looks up to see the concern in her eyes. "Wanna continue the tour.. or we can go to my favorite place?"

Maya looks reluctant but nods. Hope takes her hand standing up, sparing one last glance at Josie before she takes Maya to the dock.

* * *

Hope doesn't let go of Maya's hand desperate need of some type of touch. They're a little away from the dock, she can see it in the near distance. "So what do you think of the outside of the school so far?"

The wolf looks at the tribrid and cracks a small smile chuckling. "It's honestly quite one of the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Just look," She points at the woods, "I think when I turn for the next full moon I want to run in there, it looks so.."

"Peaceful." Hope finishes her sentence. 

And Maya isn't wrong, the forest is peaceful. It's the best thing about the school except for Josie. Running in the woods feels like heaven in its own way. Hope Mikaelson is the king of the forest- that forest, the one back in New Orleans, any forest that had the pleasure of having Hope run in it. She rules the ground, and howls in the night to get the euphoric feeling.

"That's what I meant." Maya lightly pushes Hope.

They walk in comfortable silence as they reach the dock. It didn't take long maybe five minutes? Hope takes a seat on the edge swinging her feet, and Maya stands taking in the view.

It must be a wolf thing to always want to admire nature.

_Hope had been at the dock thinking of ways to celebrate their one year_ _anniversary._

_Should she get Josie a ring? No, no she'll save that for their three year anniversary. Maybe she should cook a homemade dinner? No, no she should she should take Josie home to meet her family. She'll take Josie on vacation to New Orleans and call Rebekah and Marcel to see them-_

_"Hopeyyy." Josie wraps her arms around Hope's neck._

_Hope turns her head to see a smile for her and only her. "Hey Jo."_

_Josie removes her arms, and Hope immediately missing the contact. The brunette takes a seat next to her though, linking their hands together. "Whatcha thinking about?"_

_The tribrid looks at Josie full of admiration and love. "Just thinking how I landed such a cutie."_

_The siphoner lightly pushes her with her free hand. "Shut up. Have I ever told you how cheesy you are."_

_"But you love that about me." Hope dramatically puts her hand over her heart as if Josie's words hurt her._

_Josie disconnects her hands to her both of her hands on the side of her face to give her a kiss. "You're right I do love that about you," She whispers against Hope's lips._

Hope is brought back to reality when Maya lays down on her lap. It isn't that she doesn't like it, it was just her thing with Josie. No matter what Hope is going to wait for her-

She spots Josie by the trees with an expressionless look. They make eye contact- it's more or less intense. Hope wants Josie to walk to them, and drag Hope away asking her why another girl is laying on her lap. But Josie doesn't do that, she walks away like she didn't care at all. Hope looks back at Maya hoping she doesn't notice.

* * *

Hope and Maya left the dock around six, right before lunch. Since Maya already knew where the cafeteria was she told her to find a kinda tall dude with an afro to sit by if she wanted to. 

She walks down the hallway to her room when she sees Jed leaning over Josie with one arm. At the sight, Hope speed walks and grabs his shirt to push him against the wall, her golden eyes staring at him. "What are you doing with _her?"_ Hope spares no glance at Josie.

She knows it's not her place to do this, but her _wolf can't_ help it. They were together for almost two years, and she can't bear Josie getting on with an _inferior_ wolf. They were each others first, each others _everything_.

Josie puts her hand on Hope's shoulder, Hope letting Jed down slowly as her touch calms some part of her wolf. "Hope were not together anymore.. you can't do this."

Hope turns around and looks at Josie speechless. Josie sounds serious, like she really doesn't want Hope to do this. _"You can't do this."_ Hope can't be overprotective. _"Were not together anymore."_ Josie broke Hope's heart. Josie moved on, and Hope should do the same. She'll love Josie forever, but Josie doesn't want forever. She's right.

Hope lets go of Jed completely dropping him on the floor. "You're right.. I'm sorry, won't happen again." She whispers avoiding Josie's gaze.

She walks down the hallways then finds herself at the cafeteria where she sees Maya laughing, Lizzie smiling, and everyone in that group enjoying theirselves. Hope hasn't been happy since they broke up but Maya is a fresh light who could bring her back, get her out of this darkness. It's time for change.

Hope sits between Landon and Rafael attempting grabbing an orange off of Landon's plate. Landon looks at Hope and squats her away. "My orange."

She gives her best puppy dog eyes she can, and its effective cause she's pealing the orange. "How was your day today? I know it's not easy seeing Jed trying to mark Josie." Landon asks genuinely concerned for her happiness.

Landon has always been considerate friend, after Hope set up Wade and Him they've been getting closer. In some ways, he's like her rock. He doesn't show off his relationship or happiness, Lizzie and him are making sure she eats, and Rafael, Mg and Him are making sure Hope goes out and gets some type of joy. He's a good friend.

"I've decided to start moving on from Josie." Hope says nonchalant.

Landon eyes her seeing if Hope is telling the truth, and Hope hardly believes the words that's coming out her mouth too. Moving on from Josie: Impossible. "Is it with the new wolf?" Landon says too loud that Maya could've heard with her wolf hearing.

Hope hits him on the shoulder, "Not too loud."

Rafael hits Hope playfully on the shoulder in defense of Landon, and laughs continue his conversation about the new Spider-Man movie with Mg. "But am I right?"

Hope sighs admitting defeat, "Maybe, look- she kinda gives some type of light in my life that I don't have."

The Phoenix gasps offendedly, "Are you saying your best-friend isn't a light in your life," he frowns.

"You know that's not how I meant it," Hope argues.

Landon hums in responds returning to his soup, and Hope returning to her orange. Hope and the group go from a series of conversation of Lizzie asking Maya, Rafael and Hope about their wolf habits. Landon asking what it's like the run in wolf-form. Basically them curious about wolf stuff, and Mg just researching about the new Spider-Man movie to see if the past Spider-mans are confirmed to be in it. (Hope was a little curious about it too so she made a mental note to ask him about it later.)

* * *

Hope is gets in bed not ready for the day to end, Josie's words keep replaying her head. _"You can't do this."_ She's right but she doesn't want Josie to be right, she wants Josie to be with her. Moving on hard, if learning chem was hard then she had a long journey ahead of herself.

_Hope and Josie was together at the old mil. Everyone was there for couples night, Lizzie and Mg, Landon and Wade, Penelope and Jade. Everyone who was their friends in a relationship. Poor Rafael._

_Josie was sitting in-front of Hope under their shared blanket, and Hope was resting her head on Josie's shoulder not really watching the movie but working some hickeys on Josie's collarbone. (Good thing they were seated on the couch in the back.) Josie tried to act like she wasn't affected but Hope heard her breathe go uneven too many times to count._

_The tribrid works her way up her neck to lick the shell of Josie's ear to whisper, "It's so attractive to watch you try to stay composed around all these people." She feels the siphoned shudder at her comment and takes her earlobe between her ear and bites on it lightly before sliding her hand under Josie's shirt. "Jo," Hope whispers, "What color are you."_

_Hope rubs small circles on her stomach, encouraging an answer. "Gr-green always green", Josie breathes. The tribird smirks against Josie's ear moving her lips to form bite marks on her neck, moving her hands below Josie's underwear to find her completely soaked. "I've barely done anything and you're already soaked," Hope breathes out in awe, "Do you have public kink?"_

Hope wakes up drenched in sweat, blinking rapidly trying to forget her dream. She runs out her room to the kitchen to find the one person she was dreaming of. The tribird walks to the refrigerator ignoring the existence of Josie making her world famous cookies.

She grabs the milk out of the refrigerator and then a cup from the cabinet avoiding eye contact. God, Hope can feel Josie's eyes on her. It's burning something in her soul, and making her more sweaty than she already was.

Hope pours the milk in the cup as Josie takes a batch of cookies. As Hope puts the milk back in the fridge and makes her way back to the room she hears, "Hope. Do you want some cookies with your milk? I had made extras."

The tribird stares at the siphoner confused, Josie barely, never engages conversation with her nowadays if that even counts as starting conversation. She walks over to Josie nodding. "I know you don't like eating sweets in your room so.. I can leave you alone in he-"

"No stay," Hope says knowing it won't help with the process of moving on. "We can eat these together." Hope jumps to sit on the counter, grabbing a cookie and dipping it in milk. "Why are you stress baking?", Hope asks half mouth full of cookies. (She knows cause she was a good girlfriend, and would gladly eat them all wolf appetite.) 

Josie closes her eyes and breathes in and out, Hope watching her every move because it might be the last time they ever communicate. "Because I didn't know how to ask Lizzie who that new student was." She shrugs, as if it wasn't that important but Hope knows it was bugging her enough to want to bake.

"That's Maya, a new wolf." Hope dips another cookie in milk.

Josie nods looking at the timer for the next batch. "The one you were at the dock with?"

She nods not really knowing how to respond, Josie gave her the impression she didn't really care when Hope saw her. The siphoner lets out a soft "Oh." and it's awkward silence from there on until the timer goes off.

Hope want's to ask why she's hanging out with Jed, if Jed was the person she left Hope for. She closes her eyes to stop Josie from noticing she's seeing gold. "What are you doing with Jed- if you don't mind me asking."

Josie looks at Hope with a pout, probably wishing Hope wouldn't ask her that. "Were- friends."

"But I thought you hated him."

"Things change Hope," The Saltzman girl counters.

Hope gets up not wanting to continue the conversation leaving Josie alone with the milk and cookies. _"Things change Hope."_ Hope never thought the things changing would be her and Josie.

* * *

Hope wakes up without any dreams about Josie, so that's step one. Now she has to actually look like she's trying. The Mikaelson heir goes in the shower for twenty minutes washing her hair, brushing her teeth (in the shower), then steps out to dry her hair to finally wash her face. She looks at herself and thinks _The end of the beginning._

She walks in her closet and opts for a sweater instead of her jacket. She puts her hair half up and down, and opens the door to find-

"Maya." 

The new student smiles liking the way Hope says her name. "I was thinking since we have most of our classes together we can go together."

Hope isn't opposed to that, it could bring her and Maya closer. (Or bring Hope closer to moving on.) She nods, "Yeah lets go."

They walk in the hallway hand and hand cause apparently Maya likes the human touch a lot. The other wolf doesn't seem to be affected or even concerned by the eyes turning to look at them, in fact if Hope didn't know any better she'll say Maya is feeding off the attention.

As they walk into first period Josie's reaction catches her eye; she doesn't look jealous but Hope is sure if Josie was a wolf her eyes would be golden (hopefully). The teacher says they should sit together so they do right in front of the desk in front of Josie.

Maya sits to the right of Hope, not letting their hands fall apart. It does feel .. weird, they've only know each other for a day but she misses hand holding (with Josie) so she'll take what she can get. This class was easy to Hope, her Aunt Freya taught her this when she was younger so she doesn't really pay attention.

_Hope was watching Josie play football from the subs bench (Hero privileges). She watches Josie throw a catch to her wide receiver, Mg. Mg fumbles and Josie puffs in frustration. The second down Josie throws a catch to Lizzie who catches it by Hope's surprise. Lizzie is running, running, and running until she reaches the end zone for a touchdown. Josie runs up to Lizzie and they do their twin dance. God, Josie looks so adorable when she's winning._

_And that's how the game goes, Josie throws it to either Mg, Kaleb or Lizzie and they win without anything supernatural. At the end of the game Josie doesn't go to anybody but Hope which makes her heart flutter more than it should. "Hey, you did great."_

_Josie gleams at the praise. "Thanks, are we going to the after party?"_

_Hope grabs Josie hand and brings it up to her mouth before Hope whispers in her ear, "Of course we are, I like showing off my QB1 superstar girlfriend."_

_The whole way to the Old Mil Josie and Hope are dancing around the trees, sharing light kisses here and there, and overall just enjoying the walk._

_The way Hope feels is a way she wants to feel forever and ever. The love she has for this girl is surreal, they've only been together for six months but it feels like years. Everything is so effortless. Josie was everything and more she could've asked in a partner._

_When they make it they're greeted with red cups full of beer, hopefully. Hope spots Jade making out with someone from the witch branch, Penelope talking to the wolfs, then spots their close friends talking amongst their selfs. They walk over to them hand in hand. "Hey guys."_

"Ms.Mikaelson I don't appreciate you daydreaming in my class.", Mr.McClain snaps his fingers in front of her face snapping her back into reality. She mumbles him a sorry and sees Maya ask her if she's okay on a piece of paper. Hope nods, and Maya rubs her thumb across Hope's hand reminding her they were holding hands.

* * *

The first half of the day goes well, Hope and Maya don't have fourth period together so it was Hope and Lizzie together. Her and Lizzie have gotten along better since she was dating Josie but now she knows Lizzie doesn't feel obligated to be nice to her, it's natural. 

"Mikaelson wanna skip this class? I really don't wanna hear Mrs.Stone talk about her marriage issues again," Lizzie leans back in her chair.

She had a point it was barely like a class and more like a therapy session for Mrs.Stone. Hope continues to draw the landscape of the dock, "I know but she'll notice you if you're gone. You're her go to for relationship advice."

Lizzie sighs, "That's cause I have the most experience with relationships!"

"Doesn't make that a good thing." Hope mumbles.

Mrs.Stone walks in the class with lipstick everywhere, mascara runny, and puffy red eyes. No doubt she had another argument with her husband.

* * *

Hope and Lizzie walk to lunch together, Hope goes to the table as Lizzie goes and get their lunch. Salad with steak in it, the only thing served for Hope specially. (Her wolf has to eat steak is the excused she used.)

Mg comes a couple seconds after Hope, vamp speeding into the table tripping over it. (That's why there's a no speeding in the cafeteria rule.) Hope laughs at him, and Mg throws an apple off the floor at her, Hope easily dodging it. _Tribrid Reflexes._

As all their other friends comes, Lizzie gives Hope her salad. Everyone takes their designated seats, Landon by Hope, Mg by Lizzie, now Maya by Lizzie. Everyone (but Lizzie) eyes someone behind Hope making her uneasy. She turns to find a brunette with big brown eyes. Hope's mouth falls nearly on the ground, Josie hasn't with them since the breakup.

Josie looks at Lizzie and Mg. "Is it okay if I sit here again?"

Hope looks at everyones reaction and they seem to be unfazed, not as affected by the request. This brings two ideas in her head: She could make Josie jealous by being with Maya all the time (Hope isn't petty although she really wants to do it) or she could slowly win Josie back while being friends with Maya (strictly platonic). She'll decide later. "Of course, these are you friends too." Hope says looking at Josie hoping she doesn't notice how this truly makes her feel.

The siphoner gives Hope a smile that she hasn't seen in months. Josie takes a seat next to Hope, then Rafael and Kaleb comes to sit.

As Rafael sits down he looks at Josie wide-eyed, shocked at her presence. "Hey Josie, where have you been?" He tries to start conversation.

She can feel Maya's eyes on her, technically Maya doesn't know about _Hosie_ , but that's only because it never came up. She turns her head to Landon taking a bite of her salad trying to seem like she isn't affected by Josie. "Hope, you good?"

Hope nods. 

Dinner goes as usual, nobody makes it awkward (except for the times Josie sends a death glare at Maya) and the conversation goes light and easy. Hope and Maya leave first to go to the kitchen. She swears she feels someone staring holes in her back but she doesn't turn around to see.

* * *

"So who's Josie?" Maya jumps on the counter giving Hope curious eyes.

Hope waltz around a little before jumping onto the counter in front of Maya. "Lizzie's sister."

The wolf nods not pleased with her answer. "Who is she to _you."_

That's more straight-forward. Maya wanted to know way Josie was sending war ships at her with her eyes. It's probably something she should've told Maya cause it is important in some ways. (it's important cause Hope is hung up on Josie.) "She's my ex-girlfriend, she broke up with me last month."

Maya jumps off the counter and goes between Hope's legs. She isn't a fan of her movements, they've known each other a day or so and this is very obvious Maya is interested. "That's her lost." The wolf starts leaning in.

It's like time is in slow motion. Maya's eyes are closed, you can spot the little freckles around her nose (it's not very obvious but wolf eye sight), you can see her hair is a little undone and the bell is about to ring for sixth period. Hope dodges her lips fully aware her heart is never going to belong to anyone but Josie Olivia Saltzman. "Maya I'm sorry. It's always gonna be her."

Maya smiles, a genuine smile and steps a little away from Hope but close enough where she still look into Hope's eyes. "Good, you should wait for her, by the way she was looking at me she still loves you."

The wolf walks away without another word as soon as the bell rung, leaving Hope with so many thoughts. Maya thinks Josie still feels something for her, feels _love_ for Hope. She's right, Hope won't give up, she'll play the waiting game.

* * *

Sixth period is never one of Hope's favorite classes lately for one; Josie sits right behind her and Josie is sending glares at Maya who now sits next to her. 

It was English class with Mr.Thompson (Hope's favorite teacher). He wrote on the board _'Jealousy'._ "Now class can someone preferably from the first row tell me what I just wrote on the board."

A student in their class, Claire (Josie set her on fire before for giving Hope a valentines present.) "It says jealousy sir."

(Their class was a lot like a kindergarten class in some ways but you really do learn.)

He nods, "And why do you think we're discussing jealousy."

Maya hand goes up and he calls on her, "Because you wanted to talk about Hope's life."

He laughs, the whole class laughs but Josie and Hope, "No, no, because I was reading a book of jealousy proverbs." He walks and sits slightly in front of his desk, "So class what truly is jealousy, is it the green monster everyone thinks or is there a deeper meaning?"

Someone from the back answers, it's Alyssa when Hope looks back. "Jealousy is something inferior people feel." Of course she'll say that.

"Not quite.. anyone else?" He pushes for someone to step up and answer. "No? Okay then well Ms.Saltzman pass out the papers I gave you in the beginning of class."

Josie gets up and starts from the back row to the front avoiding eye contact with Hope when she reaches her. "Now does everyone have a paper?" Everyone nods. "Now Hope read what it says jealousy is it might help with your jealousy issues right Ms.Machado?"

"I was joking about that Mr.Thompson."

He makes a 'oh' sound and tells Hope to start reading.

Hope skims the first lines before speaking out loud, **"** Jealousy is a sign of love, it's a sign of wanting attention from the one you.. love, or comes from fear of.. losing the affection of the one you love. Jealousy comes from a place of scarity, it also can come from a place of wanting more for yourself."

Hope thinks about it, does Josie want attention from her or is she afraid she'll lose her place in Hope's heart if what Maya says about her being jealous is true.

Mr.Thompson nods, "Yes, jealousy isn't a green monster it's what some people call conflicted love." He turns his eyes to Landon next to Wade, "Can you read the next line?"

Landon nods, "Jealousy and envy is heavily associated with each other, if not always."

"Now Wade can you read the first proverb?"

Wade readjusts his glasses and scans the line, "If envy were a fever, all the world would be ill."  
  


Mr.Thompson steps in-front of Hope's desk, "May you read the next line?"

Hope coughs, trying to ignore Josie's eyes on her. "Love is too rare to be lost on jealousy."

He smiles ready to make his next point, "Now I know what y'all young kiddos are going to say 'Love is not rare', but that's not true. Just think about how many people or adults you know who have someone they're going to spend the rest of their life with?"

Hope thinks about it, and she does know two people; Rebekah and Freya but that took over 600 years for them to find their loved one. Love is rare; Josie and Hope's type of love.

* * *

The lesson puts some perspective into Hope's mind, she finds herself wondering at night about it. Her own two feet places her at the dock, their dock.

Hope steps on the dock, hearing the wood creaking brings back memories. She takes a seat at the edge swinging her legs off the edge thinking about the good times.

_Hope was laying on the bed searching for a movie to watch while Josie got snacks from the kitchen. The Nice guy, Assassination Nation, Child's Play, and Hope settles on The Amazing Spider-Man._

_Sure Hope has watched it maybe a million times but she never gets sick of the love story (sad one) of Gwen ad Peter. In her mind they'll always be better than Peter and Mj, the love in The Amazing Spider-Man looked more genuine and real (maybe cause they were dating at the time)._

_Josie comes back with popcorn, water, and a lot of different chips. "Did you miss me?"_

_Hope uses her supernatural to hug Josie, causing her to drop the food and drinks. The tribrid gives Josie a quick peck, "I chose The Amazing Spider-Man."_

_Josie lays down on the bed grabbing the remote as Hope watches. "Of course you did." She presses play, "Cuddle me alreadyyyy."_

_She walks to the bed wrapping her arm around the brunettes waist hugging her tight. "Like this?" Hope whispers into her ear._

_The siphoner nods, and links her hands with Hope. "Shh watch the movie you love so much."_

Hope hears foot steps and turns around to see Josie. "Josie."

She takes a spot next to her but a little spaced out, not to close. "How are you?"

Hope stares shamelessly at her, "Im okay."

Josie breathes in and out like the night they broke up. "You like Maya don't you."

She's about to speak to until-

"You don't have to worry about my feelings." Josie starts to get up, "You can date her, I broke up with you." She walks away. "You deserve better." Hope barely hears if it wasn't for her being supernatural.

Hope has a lot of things to think about, for one: _Maya has barely been here two days._ Only two days, and Josie thinks she likes her. If anything it's nothing like that, her heart belongs to Josie. Hope closes her eyes trying to prevent herself from crying. If Josie thinks this does Hope even have a chance of getting her back? Why doesn't she get it Josie is better.

* * *

Hope doesn't go to class for two weeks, she goes back to New Orleans and spends time in the bayou without anyone knowing. It makes her feel connected to her mom. One day she'll come back and claim her moms pack.

Alaric, Landon, Maya and Lizzie tried to see where she is, but Hope throws her phone in the lake. She's been in her wolf form ever since, it helps her think.

When Hope goes back she wanted to be mentally prepared to win Josie back. She's been thinking of ways to make Josie say yes. Maybe Hope will kiss her spontaneously, or bring Josie to the dock when there's fireflies out and kiss her. Will Josie even allow herself to be dragged to the dock? Probably not, she thinks Hope likes Maya.

Hope lays down on the belly clawing at her side. She's one thought away from running to Josie in this form- wait. That's exactly what she's going to do. Josie knows how special it means for her wolf to want to be around her, but Alaric wouldn't have that so she puts the idea behind her. Hope changes back, gets in the car driving back.

* * *

By time Hope gets back (two days later) it's apparently Christmas break. As she walks around she can sense the loneliness starting to creep up on her. Her and Josie spent the holidays together last year so she going to stay and keep Alaric company. 

Hope stops by the kitchen to get some milk. As she steps in she sees Josie in crop top pajamas. Hope tries not to stare but she'll never wrap her head around how perfect the siphoner body is. "Hey." Falls from Josie mouth as she wraps her arms around her stomach. 

She must've made Josie feel insecure. Hope looks Josie in the eye while stepping closer to her. "Hi."

Josie pushes some hair out her face, "I thought you'll be with your family for the holidays."

Hope shrugs confused at the new found confidence, "I wasn't feeling very joyful."

The brunette looks away, a soft 'oh' leaving her mouth. "We can spend the holidays together."

"Hope," Josie starts.

"As friends," She finishes, she gives pleading eyes to Josie. This could be her way back in.

Josie nods, with a smile tugging at her lips. Hope smiles shamelessly cause she's been waiting and waiting for them- just them to be together. "So Christmas movie marathon tomorrow my room?"

Hope watches her small smile threaten to turn into a bigger one, probably not trusting her to speak Josie nods again. "Great, I'll see you in the morning Jo." The nickname rolling off her tongue as she walks away completely forgetting the milk.

* * *

Last night was the most peaceful sleep Hope has gotten in probably months. 

She gets up earlier than probably needed to put her hair in a messy bun and put some Christmas pajamas on. Hope runs out the door without second thought going as fast as she can to the kitchen to get all of Josie's favorite snacks.

As she enters the kitchen as sees Josie making breakfast. The brunette doesn't notice her at first so Hope leans on the wall watching her silent. It's the way Josie works that she's always admired about her. Josie makes sure the measurements are to perfection (Josie isn't a perfectionist she just wants her food to taste good. Josie mixes the waffle mix until she feels as though it's good enough. She puts the bowl down, puts oil in the ban it making a sizzle sound as she puts the bacon on it. When Josie turns around she jumps at surprise. "I didn't see you there," She puts her hand over her heart to slow down her heart beat.

Hope smiles and walks over to see everything she was cooking, as she glances she spots obviously bacon, waffles then unexpectedly mash potatoes, steak, and rice. All things Hope would prefer to have for breakfast. Hope's smile grows wider when she realizes, "Are you making this for me?"

Josie blushes, something Hope hearts has been longing to see for a long time now. "Yes.. it'll be the first time we _hung out_ since-"

"Is there anything I can help with." Hope walks over to the wall to grab an apron, hoping Josie gets the hint she's not taking no for an answer.

The brunette throws the mash potatoes mix at Hope, "Can you start on the potatoes?"

"Of course."

Hope starts reading the back of the bag as she walks seeing how exact she's supposed to cook it with. 'Two-thirds of water, one teaspoon of butter, one-third of milk, a pinch of salt and one-third of potato mix'. The tribird looks at the table to see Jose didn't have anything set for the mash potatoes. She walks to the fridge grabbing the butter, gets a cup estimating two-thirds of water, and grabs the salt shaker.

She preheats the stove top, and waits until it turns fully read. Hope puts the pan on the stove top pouring water waiting for it to boil. As it starts to boil, she pours the milk in it along with the salt and butter mixing it together. Once Hope feels as though it's mixed good together, she dumps the mix it melting in the pan. She stirs until it's mixed, then turns off the stove and continues mixing until it's fluffy.

Josie looks over Hope to see her work. "I'm impressed, good work."

Hope's wolf is barking happily at the praise inside. She puts the pan on the counter, then steps behind Josie as she cooks the last batch of bacon. "I forgot how you were at cooking."

The siphoner says thank you under her breathe, and Hope continues to watch her sitting on the counter. Josie takes the bacon pan off the stove, taking off the bacon and putting it on a sheet of towel paper to get some of the grease off. Then she preheats the waffle maker as she prepares to cook the bag of rice in boiling water. The waffle maker beeps and the first waffle is cooking. Josie starts seasoning the steak with her favorite seasonings.

_Maybe Josie wanted them back as much as she did._ It's a good step forward to get their relationship back. 

The first waffle is done and the second one starts cooking. Josie goes back to preparing the steak, then turns around to preheat the stove on nine. 

Hope completely forgets about getting snacks for Josie, but in most ways this better. Christmas movies with breakfast.

Josie puts both the steak on at the same time, and it all sounds like pure cooking. The beeping noise letting her know their done to the sizzling steak. 

When everything finishes Josie wipes off the sweat on her forehead and huffs out air. "I really hope you eat all of this."

"Trust me I will."

* * *

Instead of eating while watching the movies, they go to the dock and eat. Hope thinks Josie must've forgotten it was winter cause she only came outside with a light jacket. Hope sets the picnic basket on the floor, lays down the blanket and signals for Josie to sit down. "Are you cold?"

She doesn't really get cold, she's a wolf after all. Josie nods, and Hope stands up to warm (hug) her from behind. On instinct her hands go around Josie's waist, Josie either shivering from the contact or the cold weather. "You should brought a bigger jacket or we can eat inside."

Josie shakes her head no, "You can cuddle me while we sit down eating, I wouldn't want the food to get cold."

Hope takes Josie's hand and leads her to the spot she was previously sitting down in. Hope sits behind the brunette wrapping her arms around Josie's belly, resting her head on her shoulder. She can feel Josie starting to warm up time by time. Josie brings the picnic basket closer and hands Hope a plate. 

The Mikaelson puts everything on her plate, while Josie only puts waffles, bacon, steak and rice on hers. With her hands removed from Josie she uses her legs to provide some kind of heat for her. They eat in silence for the most part, but it's comfortable.

Hope can see is Josie enjoying the food because she makes little sounds of pleasure from time to time. Under the sun Josie's dark eyes look a little lighter and more beautiful. She's grateful for this moment, where it feels they never broke up and Josie was still hers, and Hope hers.

She still never knew why Josie stayed behind, she knows nine times out of ten Lizzie went to Europe, so why did Josie stay. Hope is itching to ask, as she watches rice fall from Josie's full mouth. It's so easy to ask, but it could ruin the moment, so she tucks the question in her mind for another time. Hope grabs a napkin and cleans off Josie mouth. The brunette gives a soft smile and mumbles a thank you. Hope forgot how much of a messy eater Josie was.

When they're done, Hope takes Josie hand leaving the basket and leftovers at the dock. (She'll get it later.) "Let's go for a walk?"

"Yeah, can you warm me up while we-"

Hope brings her arm around Josie's waist pulling her in closer to her. They walk around the lake first, comfortable silence again. Everything seems right on track for her to win her back, the break up with an explanation is hopefully about to turn in the beginning of their always and forever.

* * *

After an hour or so of walking, they go to Hope's room to watch the movies. Hope already in her Christmas pajamas starts putting Hallmark on while Josie runs to her room to change. There's something to calming about Hallmark holidays movies that makes Hope always wanting to watch it when it is the holidays.

Josie comes back seven minutes later while Hope already super speeded to the kitchen and back to get snack after she put the channel on. "Hey."

Hope hugs Josie just really wanting to feel her, she freezes before hugging Hope back. "I just really wanted to hug you." _Because you're my always and forever._

She lets go and Josie leads them to the bed. Josie lays down and tells Hope with her eyes to cuddle her. "Hallmark movies are the best movies," Josie comments as she links hands with the hand across her waist.

Not caring about why Josie stayed here for the holidays anymore, she rests her head on her shoulder appreciating the moment.

That's how it goes they cuddle all they like they used to watching movie, Josie occasionally laughing at something, and Hope rubbing circles on her hand. Everything feels in place.

* * *

Hope finds herself at the dock late at night. Her and Josie said goodnight around nine, after watching movie after movie. To her surprise Alaric must've cleaned their stuff from the dock. Hope sits down on the edge thinking.

What are they doing exactly? When everyone comes back will Josie go back to Jed? Will Josie come back to her? So many questions and no answers. 

She turns around the find the brunette smiling. Hope stands up and kisses her. It's not a soft kiss, it's a long hard kiss for longing. Hope needed to feel this connected to Josie. It's a brief kiss full of every ounce of love Hope could put in it just for Josie to feel, _her heart beats for her and only her._ The tribrid grabs the siphoner hands and puts it on her hard, looking into her eyes. "I'll love you forever Jo, so please tell me you miss and want me too."

Seconds.

Minutes.

Hours.

Hope doesn't know how much time passes with Josie's hand on her heart feeling how her heart beats. How it's alive beating for her with every living second. She sees Josie's eyes flash a million emotions but the one she sees that makes her heart speed up is tears. Tears of joy. Josie removes her hand from Hope's heart and cups Hope's face giving her a kiss, full of love. 

She can taste the salt from Josie's tears and wouldn't have it any other way. Hope might not know why Josie broke up with her but she does know Josie loves her just as much, never stop loving her for a moment. Josie breaks the kiss, resting her forehead on Hope's. "I miss and want you too." Josie whispers on her lips hopefully promising a forever. 

* * *

Hope can say that this is the happiest she's ever been. The whole break her and Josie never spent a moment apart trying to make up for lost time. She did find out why she did break up with her before and it was a stupid insecure feeling she had but Hope doesn't blame her. Alaric even lets Josie move into Hope's room (they're both girls so..) and Hope thanks him. 

Hope walks back into her room to see her beautiful girlfriend, and gives her a big hug spinning her around. "Hi," Hope smiles as she looks Josie in the eye.

"Hi." Josie gives Hope a kiss.

A kiss of always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> are you going to tell me what you think of my first one shot :o
> 
> anyways thank you for reading <3


End file.
